Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices and methods of operating the same, for example, semiconductor memory devices including error correction circuits and methods of operating semiconductor memory devices.
Description of Conventional Art
Capacity and speed are increasing for semiconductor memory devices that are widely used in high performance electronic systems. A dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is an example of a semiconductor memory device, is a memory that determines data by using charges stored in a capacitor.
While process scaling continues, a bit error rate (BER) of semiconductor memory devices may increase. Thus, resources such as repair cells may have to be increased to provide data reliability in response to the increase in the BER. However, if the resources increase, chip size overhead may increase, and ensuring stable operation of the semiconductor memory device at a relatively high BER may be more difficult.